1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an audio jack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of science and technology, an audio jack is widely applied to electronic products such as a mobile telephone, a digital camera and so on.
Generally, a traditional audio jack includes an insulating housing and a plurality of contacts contained in the insulating housing. The insulating housing forms a connecting opening, and each of the contacts has a soldering portion extending out of the insulating housing from the connecting opening and being soldered onto a circuit board.
However, the traditional audio jack has not waterproof function, so the moisture can easily enter into the inner of the electronic product to corrode the electric circuit and other electronic components. It is resulted that the electronic product has a bad working quality or cannot work at all.